Black Jacks crew's adventures
by Radji
Summary: Suivez les aventures de l'équipage des Black Jacks, des pirates encore plus déjantés que les Mugiwaras ! Des OC, des pairing surprises, T pour le language et la violence modérée
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 C'est quoi ce bidzouf ? Rififi dans Shabondy!**

Mal au crâne. C'est la première pensée qui lui vint lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... Pas facile quand on a l'impression d'avoir était piétinée par un éléphant qui fait des claquettes.

« Purée... » pensa-t-elle. « Je suis où, là ? »

Et elle commença à se souvenir dans l'ordre les événements les plus récents...

D'abord elle se souvint qu'elle était allé visité ses cousins dans le resto qu'ils tenaient...C'était le soir... Et, vas savoir pourquoi, ils avaient commencé a faire une compétition débile, du genre celui qui boit le plus de shoots de whisky...

« Pas très malin... » pensa-t-elle en tenant sa tête, qui souffrait d'une gueule de bois légendaire.

Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle avait perdu... Faut dire qu'elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool trop fort.

Et puis... le gage...

Le gage ?

Son cerveau fit "tilt" et tout redevint clair...ou presque.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au resto, qu'elle connaissait...

Mais qui ? Elle se souvint aussi qu'il était à l'origine du gage...

Qui était...

Second "tilt". Elle se releva d'un coup, comme un ressort.

« Putain de merde, il a pas osé ?! »

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

Elle compris avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus au resto, mais dans une ruelle.

Prenant appui sur un mur, elle remonta la ruelle...

S'arrêta et prit appuie sur une barrique...

Pour découvrir une ville dans laquelle des types faisaient du vélo dans des bulles qui flottaient en l'air, des gens qui portaient des armes ressemblant furieusement a des sabres d'abordage... et foule de détails qui ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes.

« Putain... »

Elle avait des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

« De... »

Son expression changea, pour laisser place à des envies de meurtres parfaitement justifiés.

« BORDEL DE SA MÉRE DE SALOPERIE D 'CONNERIE DE MEEEEEERD-HEUUU ! »

Les passants a proximité eurent un mouvement de recul. L'instinct de survie.

Ils se demandaient quelle créature pouvait pousser des hurlements aussi terrifiants.

Soudain, de la ruelle d'où provenait le cri, surgit une barrique pulvérisée et projetée avec violence.

Apparue ensuite une adolescente qui devait avoir dans les 17-18 ans, avec des cheveux noirs courts, qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de la nuque et dotés d'une mèches soutenue sur le coté par une attache avec une grosse perle.

Ses yeux verts semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt manches courtes noir, avec une croix égyptienne blanche dessus, d'un pantalon gris clair maintenu par une ceinture en cuir, et chaussait des converses noires usées.

La jeune fille en question se nomme Lucy Nical. Elle là, tout de suite, elle avait la rage.

« Radji... Je te jure que si je te trouve, je t'émascule avec une touillette a café ! »

Pourquoi tant de haine ?... Tout cela mérite explication.

Mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant.

Pour le moment, la jeune fille, qui redevenait focus, semblait regarder de tous les cotés a la recherche de quelque chose...

« Il faut que je retrouve Mary avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie... »

Et elle s'élança des les rues.

Prés d'un poste de la marine, une petite fille de sept ans aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux couettes, aux yeux verts et habillée d'un t-shirt noir avec une croix égyptienne blanche et un short blanc semblait protester contre les accusations dirigés vers elle.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai rien volé ! » se défendit-elle

« Alors explique-nous pourquoi le propriétaire du stand de confiseries affirme que c'est toi qui a volé une caisse de sucettes ! » la gronda un des marines

« C'est un mytho ! Et puis vous mieux à faire que d'embêter les petites filles ? Comme courir après les pirates, par exemple ? »

« Sale petite effrontée... » grogna le marine « Collez-la moi dans une cel... »

Le marine ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il prit un coup violent sous le menton, l'envoyant valdinguer.

Sous les yeux des marines éberlués, se trouvaient maintenant deux créatures de 70 centimètres et quelques, qui ressemblaient à des poupées, habillées avec des vêtements un peu trop grands et surtout qui...parlaient !

« Shishishi ! Personne ne touches à notre maîtresse ! » S'exclama celle avec des manches trop longues, avec une voix féminine très aigue

« Demoiselle Nical, suggérez-vous une punition pour ces individus ? » demanda celle qui portait un bandana sur la tête, avec une voix aigue mais plus masculine.

La dite demoiselle prit un air de petite princesse offusquée et pointa les marines du doigt.

« Chips ! Noa ! Ces gens sont méchants ! Faites-leur roter du sang ! » Leur dit-elle.

« Ma'am, yes, Ma'am ! » dire les poupées, un air sadique dans la voix...

Dans une avenue fréquentée, un groupe de pirates cherchait querelle avec les mauvaises personnes...mais bien sûre, ils l'ignoraient.

« T'as du miel dans les oreilles ? On t'a dit de nous filer ton fric, l'émo ! »

L'"émo" en question, un jeune homme de grande taille, yeux noirs, cheveux ailes de corbeaux, habillé d'habits noirs, et d'une veste en cuir sombre sans manches.

Il dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un regard froid.

« Hors de question. Et si vous me le permettez, gentlemen, je dois vous laisser. J'ai à faire. »

Il fut retenu par le pirate d'une main sur l'épaule.

« J'crois que t'as pas bien compris. Ou tu nous file ce que tu as... »

Il sorti un pistolet.

« Ou on te troue le bide, pendant qu'on s'occupe "intimement" de ta copine ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Lao ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, Derek ? » répondit une voix derrière lui.

« Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'expliquer a cet homme mes opinions le concernant, dans des termes appropriés ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La fille qui se tenait derrière le dénommé Derek s'avança. Bien plus petite que le garçon, les cheveux coiffés avec deux macarons blancs, habillée avec un t-shirt noir avec un Ying yang stylisé, un pantalon de kung-fu gris foncé et des chaussons d'arts martiaux.

Une fois face a l'homme qui tenait Derek par l'épaule, elle dit, dans un grand sourire :

« Gentleman, mon compagnon, qui s'avère être mon frère, vous informe que vous l'enmerdez, et que vos termes sont outrageusement grossiers. »

Elle saisi la ceinture de l'homme d'une main et le souleva avec force, arrachant un cri de surprise a l'homme.

« Et permettez-moi de vous dire... »

Elle retourna le pirate comme une crêpe et le planta dans le sol avec une violence à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

« TOUCHES TON CUL PLEIN DE POILS SALE VERMINE ! »

Derek s'avança.

« Lao, si tu veux bien... »

« Fait-moi plaisir, transforme l'essai. »

Le garçon souris d'un air mauvais, et shoota dans le corps du pirate, qui s'envola et s'écrasa contre la façade d'un bâtiment.

« Essai transformé. Bien, maintenant messieurs... »

Les deux jeunes gens se mires en garde.

Alors qu'un véritable carnage se jouait dans l'avenue, une rue plus loin, un type a l'air dépressif déambulait dans les rues.

Cheveux noirs courts couverts par un bandana gris arborant une croix blanche, habillé d'une veste en cuir noir avec une santa muerte blanche dans le dos, un t-shirt noir, un pantalon rouge sombre et des converses usées.

Et surtout des cernes. De grosses cernes bien noirs sous les yeux.

« Hrrmmblu...harrreemeee... gnkaaaaaafffff...fééééé »

Il se dirigea vers un bar, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais au lieu d'entrer par celle-ci, il passe juste a cotés... et traverse le mur qui s'effondre. Normal, quoi.

Enfin, bref, le type zombifié se dirigea vers l'accoudoir, sous les yeux médusés des clients.

« Gniiiin... Ka...fééé...siouplééé...hrrrg... »

« Et un café, un ! M'avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Gnésolééé...le muuur... »

« Bah, j'ai l'habitude, avec les rixes entre pirates... »

Le zombie grogna un autre boronigme incompréhensible, et tandis une main molle vers la tasse fumante qu'on lui servait.

Il sembla faire un effort surhumain en portant la tasse a sa bouche.

Et resta un instant la tête en arrière... avant de l'abattre brutalement sur le comptoir et de ne plus bouger.

Quelques clients inquiets s'approchèrent.

« Heuu... dites, patron, il a pas clamsé, là ? »

« Je... j'comprends pas du tout c'qui c'est passé. » bafouilla-t-il

Un client s'approcha un peu plus, et toucha le corps du doigt, espérant une réaction... Qui se manifesta d'abord par un court grognement, avant que le "macchabé" ne se redresse d'un coup, comme un ressort, le regard fixe.

Il resta un instant sans rien dire.

Il bailla, et semblait littéralement ressusciter.

« Haaaa, bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il « Quatre heures ! Quatre que j'avais pas bu une seule goutte de café ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever ! »

Il s'étira, et reposa la tasse sur le comptoir avant de s'agenouiller devant le patron du café

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Heuuu... de rien... »

Après avoir payé, il sortit (par le trou dans le mur dont il était responsable...) dans la rue et se dirigea vers l'avenue la plus proche.

« Je devrai songer à garder un thermos sur moi, en cas de manque... »

Un sifflement lui fit tourner la tête sur la droite, juste a temps pour voir un type qui volait littéralement sur lui. Il se baissa et l'évita d'un cheveu.

« Purée, c'est la journée des baptêmes de l'air ou quoi ? »

En effet, plusieurs types se faisaient éjectés dans tous les sens.

Il se releva et entendit une voix familière l'appeler

« Héoooo, Radji ! »

L'interpellé regarda vers la source de l'appel, et aperçut deux trombines qu'il connaissait bien.

« Derek, Lao ! Vous avez déjà sympathisé avec les locaux ? J'ai toujours su que vous étiez les plus civilisés d'entre nous ! » Ria-t-il

« Tu rigolera moins quand Lucy mettra la main sur toi... » Lui rétorqua Derek dans un sourire, tandis qu'il étalait un autre pirate du revers de la main.

« Ouais, ben elle y pensera a deux fois avant de me défier a "Celui qui boit le plus de shots". » répondit Radji dans un sourire sadique.

Derek soupira. Il avait beau connaître son ami depuis l'enfance, il restait quelqu'un de très imprévisible par moments. Et suicidaire aussi. Car s'attirer les foudres de sa cousine était risqué.

« Personne ne bouge ! »

Les trois adolescents regardèrent d'un air désinvolte une vingtaine de marines les encerclés et les mettre en joue.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour troubles de l'ordre publique ! » cria un gradé.

Les trois amis se consultèrent du regard.

« Vous avez tout ? » demanda Radji

« Voui. Il n'y a plus qu'à choper Lucy et Mary et on peut lever l'ancre. » Lui répondit Lao.

« Radji, t'es sûre de ton coups ? Mes cousines risquent de t'en vouloir. » Demanda Derek

« Ouais. Et puis, j'en suis plus a ça prés. »

Derek soupira une fois de plus. « Bon, je suppose que pour ce qu'on s'apprêtes à faire, on en a plus grand chose à foutre de ce genre de problèmes... »

« Bien ! Qui m'aimes ou pas me suive ! » Rigola son ami.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers les marines. L'un d'eux mis le doigt sur la gâchette. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, qui riait intérieurement du fait que cet homme comptait l'arrêter avec un bête fusil. Nerveux, le marine fit feu. A la même seconde, le jeune homme, toujours souriant mais le regard dur, leva le poing droit devant lui.

« **Crash.** »

La balle percuta le poing... et retomba au sol, écrasée.

Radji ricana devant l'air incrédule du marine.

« Pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça, hein ? » dit-il

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Derek, Lao... Si vous le voulez bien... »

Lao hocha la tête, tandis que Derek fit craquer ses poings.

« Aye... Capitaine. » Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Les marines réagirent en entendant ça.

« "Capitaine" ?...Ce sont des pirates ? »

« Leurs têtes ne me disent rien... Des rookies ? »

« Et puis comment le type au bandana a arrêté la balle ? »

Le gradé commença à s'énerver.

« Si ce sont des pirates, alors raison de plus pour les arrêtés ! Ils ne sont que trois, emparez-vous d'eux et... »

Il ne peu finir sa phrase, le pied de Lao s'étant logé dans sa face et l'expédiant dans un mur.

« Mauvaise idée. » fit-elle, alors qu'elle se tenait maintenant sur une jambe, l'autre repliée et les bras croisés.

A la vue de la rouste de leur supérieur, les marines attaquèrent.

« Mais attrapez-la ! » cria un marine

Au Shabondy Park, c'était la pagaille. Après s'être mis a dos plusieurs patrouilles de marines, Mary, Chips et Noa couraient en zigzagant a travers la foule. Mais après une course poursuite de plusieurs minutes, la petite fille et ses poupées se retrouvèrent encerclés par les marines.

« Shishi. Maîtresse, ils sont nombreux. Je suggère que vous créez des golems. » Conseilla Chips.

« Non, ça demandes trop de concentration. Et ils sont trop nombreux. » Geignit Mary

« Tch. Nous vivants, personne ne posera la main sur vous ! » Siffla Noa.

Les marines se rapprocherent. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, une ombre les survola et l'instant 'après, l'ensemble des soldats se retrouvèrent emballés dans ce qui ressemblait a des cocons. Mary, qui ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça, s'écria :

« Oone-chan ! »

Celle-ci atterrit a cotés de sa sœur. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sangs. Ce qui encouragea Mary a reculer prudemment.

« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS TOUCHER A MA PETITE SŒUR ! Z'ÊTES FATIGUÉS DE VIVRE, C'EST ÇA !? » Hurla-t-elle.

« L-Lucy oone-chan...Je vais bien ! » bégaya la petite, légèrement apeurée. Les colères de sa sœur étaient un spectacle terrifiant pour quiconque...

La dite sœur, en entendant la voix de sa cadette, changea complètement d'attitude en demi-seconde, passant d'un visage haineux a un visage attendrit mais inquiet.

« Mary ! J'étais si inquiète... Tu n'as rien ma chérie ? » Demanda-elle en prenant sa jeune sœur dans ses bras

« Non... » Répondit-elle. Elle claqua des doigt, Chips et s'immobilisèrent et se mirent a rapetisser, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de porte-clés. Lucy les ramassa.

« Bien ! » son visage se durcit de nouveau. « Maintenant, allons rejoindre le futur macchabé qui sers de meilleur ami a notre irresponsable de cousin... »


	2. Chapter 2

_hop un nouveau chapitre !_

_ pauline : désolé, mais ton lien est impossible a lire ˆˆ''_

_merci des reviews a toi et yuki-hime 134_

**CHAPITRE 2 : Détour chez l'armurier et ennui avec les nobles !**

« Radji ? »

« Ouaip ? »

« Si tu veux qu'on sorte de cet archipel en un seul morceau, il va falloir repenser notre stratégie de rhétorique... »

« HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Après a peine une minute de tabassage en règles, tout les marines gisaient par terre le visage tuméfié ou à moitié enfoncé dans le sol ou bien encastrés dans les bâtiments environnants.

C'est clair que question rhétorique, ça ne cassait pas des baguettes.

« Hihihi houhou...aaah... Bien vu Lao... » Gémit le garçon au bandana, se tenant les côtes « Mais tu avouera que j'ai géré la situation comme le pacifiste que je suis ! »

La fille aux macarons le regarda d'un air un peu blasé.

« ... J'adore ta définition du pacifisme, _Pah'go_... »

Le dernier mot eu l'effet d'un fluide glacial sur Radji et Derek qui fixèrent l'adolescente avec un air paniqué. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, celle-ci plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, gênée.

« Bon sang Lao ! Fais gaffe ! » Dit son capitaine, pâle comme un linge.

« Lao... On s'était mis d'accord. Si les gens comprennent que nous parlons le Kelcite, on va avoir des ennuis ! » Lui reprocha Derek.

« Désolée... ça m'a échappé. » Répondit-elle, confuse.

Son capitaine la coupa d'un geste de la main. « C'est bon Lao, à l'avenir fait gaffe. Pour l'heure, il faut retrouver Lucy et Mary... Et retourner chez l'armurier. Je lui ai confiés les kpingas de Lucy et les poings de combats de Derek pour un entretien. »

« Entendu. » Répondit Derek en mettant ses mains dans les poches et en se dirigeant vers la dite armurerie, suivit de Lao. Il se retourna après quelques pas pour s'adresser à son ami et capitaine « Au fait... Roxanne est-elle au courant ? »

Le garçon au bandana se mit à se gratter l'arrière du crâne et fit un sourire crispé. « Plus ou moins... » Dit-il.

Derek lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. « Je prends ça pour un non. Ah, et il faudra aussi que tu explique à Lucy comment nous nous sommes retrouvés à Sabaody. Bon, et bien je te laisse, tu a d'autres problèmes a régler. Et ils arrivent à grande vitesse... »

« De quoi ? » fit Radji qui ne saisit pas immédiatement le sous-entendu... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri à vous éjecter l'âme du corps le fit se retourner

« RADJIIIIIII ! »

« Woups... » Dit Radji en commençant à courir par pur réflexe... avant d'être taclé par Chips et Noa. Se ramassant la face par terre, il grogna, et releva la tête pour découvrir une Lucy trèèèès énervée et une Mary qui l'observait l'air de dire "J'aimerai pas être à ta place. "

L'adolescente, en empoignant le garçon par le col, parla de sa voix qui promettait mille souffrances :

« Nightroad Radji ! Je te laisse exactement 20 secondes pour me dire :

1) Ce qui c'est passé pendant que j'étais endormie et pourquoi on est à Sabaody

2) M'as-tu fait quoi que ce soit pendant mon inconscience, de lequel cas, fait tes prières ! »

Radji soupira. « Ok, je vais commencé par répondre au petit 2. Non, je t'ai rien fait, je suis un gentleman. Et puisque nous sommes dans la confidentialité, t'es pas mon genre. T'as de trop gros seins. »

**Blarf !**

Cette pique venait de valoir au garçon un magnifique shoryuken qui l'expédia trois mètres en l'air, avant qu'il n'atterrisse à quelques pas de Lucy, qui écumait littéralement.

« QUEL MEC NORMALEMENT CONSTITUÉ DIRAI ÇA !? »

« Est-ce vraiment la raison pour laquelle je fût gratifié de cet uppercut ? » songea Radji en se relevant nonchalamment. Il ne portait aucune marque de coups.

Lucy, elle, se tenait le poing.

« Putain, j'te retient, toi et ton fruit du démon ! » grogna-t-elle.

Radji lâcha un ricanement. « Hé hé hé, tu sais, tu m'impressionnera toujours. T'es vraiment la seule pour me mettre des pains et ne pas te fracturer le poing dans l'entreprise. »

« Ta gueule ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir cogné un mur blindé, et ça fait mal ! Maintenant explique-moi ce qui ce passe ! »

Le jeune capitaine soupira. « Reprenons depuis le début, si tu veux bien. » Certain d'avoir l'attention de son interlocutrice, il continua « Hier soir, tu m'avait défié un concoure de shots. Au bout du cinquième, t'as commencé à être pas fraiche, et t'as proposé un gage. Je ne citerai pas ce que tu m'as proposé pour respecter le bien des oreilles de ta cadette, mais tu as perdu, et nous voilà ici. »

« Ouais, ben je ne voit toujours pas le rapport avec **ton **gage à toi et le fait qu'on soit à Sabaody... »

Le garçon au bandana lui adressa un sourire des plus démoniaque... « Lucy, Mary... Bienvenue dans l'équipage ! »

L'information mit un temps à remonter les cerveaux des deux sœurs. Une bonne minute en fait, minute durant laquelle elles tiraient des tronches invraisemblables, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire leur "capitaine".

La minute passée, c'est a l'unisson qu'elle poussèrent un tonitruant « **KWOUAAAAAARRGL !?** » qui raisonna à un kilomètre à la ronde...

« Tu...Tu as osé profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour nous enrôlées de force !? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait un viol ! » Cria une Lucy enragée, tandis qu'elle secouait Radji comme un prunier.

« T-tu as v-vrai-ment une gr-gros-sse f-fixette sur ça-a-a... » Tenta d'articuler l'autoproclamé capitaine, sous le rire amusée de la plus jeune sœur Nical, qui trouvait la scène amusante.

Plus loin dans l'avenue, Derek essayait ses nouveaux poings de combats, qui consistaient en une paire de gants couvets de plaques de métal articulées, particulièrement épaisse au niveau des premières phalanges. L'armurier, un vieil homme de grande stature qui tirait sur une pipe, expliquait en détails les modifications apportées, fier de son travail.

« J'ai utilisé un alliage à base d'acier de Samad pour le cœur, le revêtement est constitué de l'alliage que votre ami m'a donné et de carbone, pour la légèreté. Ils sont inoxydables et facile à entretenir, mais leur résistance est à toute épreuve. De ma vie, j'ai rarement manipulé des matériaux d'aussi bonne qualité. »

« En effet, c'est du très bon boulot... » Commenta Derek en retirant ses gants. « Et pour le reste ? »

« Aah, les kpingas... Je vous les montre tout de suite. » L'armurier saisit quelque chose sous son comptoir et le posa dessus. C'était une paire de machettes longues de cinquante centimètres chacune, au design complètement asymétrique et aux poignées couvertes de lanières de cuir. (1)

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le plaisir de manipuler de telles merveilles de l'armement. L'alliage que votre ami m'a confié convient a la perfection à ces chefs d'œuvre. Mes félicitations a celui qui les a forgés. »

« Malheureusement, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. » répondit Derek. « Mais je suis sûr que la propriétaire de ces armes sera satisfaite de votre travail. Elle y tient beaucoup. »

« Mon plaisir. » dit simplement le vieil homme en tirant sur sa pipe. Son attention fut attirée par la jeune fille qui accompagnait son client et qui semblait songeuse...

« Il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse, jeune fille ? »

Lao répondit affirmativement d'un hochement de la tête, elle tenait une chemise de côte de mailles. « Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur ceci ? » demanda-t-elle

L'armurier prit soigneusement la chemise dans ses mains.

« Ça, ma p'tite, c'est quelque chose que je propose très rarement à mes clients. Cette côte de maille est faite dans un alliage qui contient un très faible pourcentage de granit marin. Cette pièce n'est si difficile que ça à concevoir par rapport a d'autres pièces de mon échoppe, mais il est dur de se procurer du granit marin... » Il détailla attentivement Lao du regard...

« Tu pratique les arts martiaux gamine, pas vrai ? Au vu de ta musculature fine, je dirai que tu pratiques un style mettant l'accent sur la fluidité et la souplesse. Si je parlais en termes d'armes, tu seras un arc ou un katana, tandis que ton ami serait une bombarde, ou une claymore... » Il soupesa de nouveaux la jeune fille du regard...

« Je vais être franc avec toi gamine, cette chemise est faite pour toi. » déclara-t-il dans un sourire

« C'est entendu, on la prend. » dit Derek souriant a son tour. « Combien pour le tout ? »

L'armurier tira a nouveau sur sa pipe et sembla réfléchir...

« Pour l'entretiens de vos poings de combats, c'est 8 000 berri... Celui des kpingas, c'est 10 000 berri. Et enfin la côte coûte 500 000 berri. Mais je vais vous faire une ristourne. Disons 250 000 berri. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance de travailler sur des trésors de savoir-faire tels que vos armes... »

A cette annonce, Lao manqua de sauter de joie, à l'amusement de son grand frère.

Après avoir régler le vieil armurier et enveloppé les kpingas de Lucy dans un tissu protecteur, Derek et sa sœur se dirigèrent vers la mangrove qui abritait leur navire.

Lors d'un détour dans une avenue, ils remarquèrent que les passants étaient nerveux.

Derek s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquiert-il

« Un dragon céleste arrive ! » répondit le passant nerveusement.

En effet, au milieu de l'avenue se tenait un homme casqué d'une bulle, chevauchant un pauvre bougre (un homme poisson.) dont les mains et les genoux étaient en sang, suivit de gardes du corps et de femmes esclaves.

Derek et Lao retinrent avec difficulté la colère qui s'immisçait en eux. Ils haïssaient les dragons célestes. Ils abhorraient leurs pratiques. Comme tous les habitants de leur ile natale.

« Faisons un détour par une autre route avant qu'il ne me vienne l'envie de commettre l'irréparable... » Grogna Derek

« Avec plaisir. Ce spectacle me révulse. » Répondit sa jeune sœur ...

Malheureusement, le dragon céleste, qui les avait vu s'éloigner, était ce que nos amis anglophone appelleraient un "freaking maggot dick-sucking bitch"...

En apercevant ce qu'il prenait comme un manque de respect flagrant à son statut supérieur *hum-hem...* il s'adressa à ses gardes du corps.

« Gardes du corps ! Ces deux-là m'on manqué de respect ! Tuez l'homme et ramenez-moi la fille ! »

« Oui sama. » répondirent les quatre gardes du corps d'une seule voix.

Une rue plus loin...

« Derek, je crois que les quatre gugusses qui accompagnait le retardé céleste nous poursuives... » Dit Lao, en adressant un sourire sadique a son frère.

Celui-ci, en retour, lui offrit son "visage démoniaque du sourire de l'apocalypse. "(2)

« Petite sœur, aujourd'hui est un jour faste. Nous allons indirectement martyriser sa mère à un dragon céleste, et ce par le biais de ces quatre chienchien ! Hé hé hé hé. »

_Dans un Q.G de la marine, pas très loin..._

« Colonel Stoner ! On nous a reporté un incident ! » S'écria un sous-officier en direction de son supérieur.

Le dénommé Stoner, un très grand homme (2 bons mètres au bas mot.) à la peau foncée, crâne rasé et le visage barré d'une cicatrice, soupira profondément.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Le dragon céleste st Kiki nous a... »

« WoWowowo ! Attendez soldat... Répétez un peu ? »

« Heu... je disais que le dragon céleste st Kiki... »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kiki ! C'est pas vrai, mais quel parent assez craqué donnerait un nom pareil à sa gosse ! HAhahaha ! »

« Heu...colonel, c'est un homme... »

« HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAA RRRR ! C'EST ENCORE PIRE ! »

un silence gêné flotta dans le Q.G le temps que Stoner reprenne son calme...

« Bon, et il veut quoi sa sainteté ? » reprit Stoner qui avait repris tout son sérieux, un soupçon d'ennui dans la voix

« Et bien il nous ordonne de poursuivre des civils qui auraient pris la fuite après avoir battu ces gardes du corps. Il a précisé qu'un des fuyards était une jeune fille, et qu'il désirait la gardée pour... »

« Pas la peine soldat. J'ai compris. » le ton de Stoner s'était fait orageux « Et il nous donne le choix, sa _super-méga-sainteté-supérieur-son altesse-Kiki _? »

Le soldat déglutit alors que son supérieur était maintenant face à lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur et le fixant avec un regard passablement courroucé.

« N-non... Il... Il a précisé que... et bien... »

« Pondez votre œuf soldat. **Tout de suite.** »

Le marine déglutit. « Il... a menacé de vous accuser de l'avoir frappé et d'appeler un amiral. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Stoner. Tout le monde savait que cette situation l'enrageait. A l'instar de son collègue et ami Smoker, il n'approuvait que difficilement les décisions les plus extrêmes de la marine. encore moins tout ce qui se rapportait aux dragons célestes.

Stoner expira bruyamment.

« Dites à sa majesté de mes fesses, que se sera fait. » dit-il finalement, à haute voix, avant d'ajouter « Un jour j'te m'enfoncerait mon jitte dans l'cul d'un de ces déchets célestes avant d'aller moi-même devant les amiraux pour leur dire de se mettre le précieux dragons célestes là ou je pense et s'asseoir dessus... » à voix basse.

**Notes de l'auteur.**

les kpingas sont des couteaux de jet utilisé par les chasseurs et guerriers du centre et est de l'afrique. Le design est étudié pour infliger des blessures quelque soit la façon dont ils sont utilisés. Ceux de Lucy ont le même design que ceux de Masiko, dans le Doggybag n* 1, ankama éditions, label 619.

Pensez aux sourires diaboliques d'Hiruma de Eyeshield 21.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Les aventures des Black Jacks continue, et prochainement, un cross over naruto/soul eater avec (fem)Crona en vedette arrivera. New chapter, here we go !**

**CHAPITRE 3 : On s'arrache !**

Après s'être calmée et avoir écouter toute l'histoire de la bouche de son nouveau capitaine, Lucy commençait à se demander si celui-ci ne se payait pas sa fiole.

« Radji, ton histoire ne tient pas debout, tu le sais ? »

« Crois-moi si tu veux, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

La jeune fille soupira. « Bon, et c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? Direction le nouveau monde ? »

«Weeee ! On va voir des sirènes ! » Chantonna Mary.

« Heu... En fait les filles, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. »

« Oooh... » Fit Mary, déçue. Sa sœur s'apprêtait à questionner un peu plus le garçon au bandana quand l'agitation dans la rue attira son attention, ainsi que celle du capitaine.

Au loin arrivaient Derek et lao, et ils couraient. Signe évident d'ennuis imminents.

« Derek ! Des problèmes ? » Leur cria Radji

« Un petit contretemps. » grogna-t-il

« Un dragon céleste nous a envoyé la marine aux trousses. » Précisa Lao.

« La marine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu !? » Cria Lucy. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dragon céleste ? »

« Pas le temps pour les explications. IL faut se casser. » Coupa Radji.

« Heu... Radji ? » Demanda Mary en tirant sur la veste du capitaine

« Il faut rejoindre le bateau au plus vite et éviter d'attirer l'attention... » Continua Radji, qui semblait ne pas entendre la petite fille

« Radji.. ? »

« Le mieux serait que l'on se sépare en deux groupes, pour leur compliquer la tâche de nous poursuivre... »

« Radji... »

« Sinon on pourrait aussi... »

« RADJI ! »

« QUOI ?! »

« On est encerclés. » dit Mary en pointant les dizaines de marines autour d'eux.

« Raah, p'tain Mary, tu pouvais pas le dire avant... Aille ! »

« C'EST TOI QUI N'ÉCOUTAIT PAS ! » Crièrent Lucy, Derek, Lao et Mary en frappant leur capitaine.

**P.o.v Stoner.**

« Comment on peut être aussi débile ? » s'interrogeait Stoner. Il avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes d'encercler les cinq personnes qui comprenait ses deux civils en fuite et trois autres personnes le plus rapidement possible pour les prendre par surprise.

Mais le manque de réactivité du garçon au bandana qui avait l'air d'être le chef leur avait fourni largement assez de temps pour le faire.

Il détailla le petit groupe. Deux individus masculins, celui qu'il avait identifié comme le chef avec son bandana et un des deux suspects. Il nota que ce dernier était le plus grand, et aussi probablement le plus âgé du groupe. Peut-être 20 ans.

Les trois individus féminins comprenait : Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept-huit ans, Une adolescente qui devait avoir 16-17 ans ( vu la ressemblance, sûrement la sœur de la plus petite) et enfin sa seconde suspecte, une adolescente entre 14-15 ans coiffée avec deux macarons blancs.

Stoner nota que si les deux sœurs et le garçon le plus grand étaient manifestement de la même famille, le garçon au bandana et la fille aux macarons ne partageaient pas de traits communs, ni entre eux ni avec les autres.

Un détail attira son attention : tous portaient des habits noirs ou de couleur sombre. Faisaient-ils partis d'un même groupe ?

**Retour P.o.v normal**

« Je suis le capitaine de marine Stoner. Identifiez-vous. » Leur ordonna-t-il

Celui au bandana prit la parole : « Bien le bonjour messieurs de la marine, capitaine Stoner... Je me nomme Nightroad Radji. Puis-je avoir le plaisir d'être informé du pourquoi de cet encerclement ? » Demanda-t-il.

Stoner fût légèrement surpris par le langage soutenu utilisé par l'adolescent mais se repris instantanément.

« Deux d'entre vous sont en état d'arrestation pour l'agression des gardes du corps du dragons céleste st Kiki. » dit Stoner... Avant de remarquer que les cinq jeunes gens étaient maintenant en train de se retenir de rire...

« Kiki...pffrrt, j'ai mal entendu ? » pouffa la fille la plus âgée dont le visage était crispé par l'envie de rire

« Krrr...P'tain c'est pour ça que je remercie Kami-sama de ne pas être né noble ! » Gémit celui au bandana en se tenant le ventre.

Une vague de gène concentrée plana dans l'atmosphère avant que Stoner ne s'énerve pour de bon :

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT DE VOUS MARRER COMME ÇA, SALES GOSSES !? »

L'euphorie générale se calma quelque peu...

« L'émo-boy et la fille aux macarons, vous venez avec nous. » ordonna Stoner d'un ton ferme.

« Vous m'en voyez absolument navré. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Stoner-san. » Répliqua le garçon au bandana, en souriant.

« Et l'émo-boy t'emmerde. » pensa Derek.

« Écoutes gamin, ça me plait pas des masses de bosser pour ces enfoirés de dragons célestes, alors tu me complique pas la tâche et tu ne t'interpose pas. » Stoner dégaina son Jitte tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Heu... Colonel, si je puis me permettre, vous manquez de respect aux... » Le marine qui avait commencé a parler reçu le poing massif du colonel dans la tempe, l'envoyant voler.

« Je ne vous permet pas, soldat. » Dit Stoner d'une voix froide.

Son regard se dirigea vers le garçon au bandana qui s'était détaché du groupe, un air confiant sur le visage.

Stoner se débarrassa de son manteau de marine. En un instant, ses bras commencèrent à changer de couleurs, prenant une couleur sableuse, semblèrent grossir et se couvrir de craquelures.

Le garçon au bandana regarda la transformation avec intérêt. « Le fruit du roc. Un type logia. Tu n'as pas usurpé ton nom, Stoner-san. » Son visage était maintenant parfaitement sérieux.

Le colonel mesura le garçon du regard. Aucune peur dans son regard. Il était manifestement un habitué des affrontements.

« Gamin, j'espère que tu as un très bon plan pour te tirer de ta merde. » Grinça dangereusement le militaire.

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit. « Vous savez, vous me faites pensez a un type que j'ai croisé il y a un an ou deux. Il avait le visage tellement crispé qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un râteau dans le ... et la touffe de gazon qu'il avait sur le crâne ne le rendait que plus risible... »

Xx Quelque part, au même moment...xX

« 'Tcha ! »

Un éternuement se fit entendre. La source du dit éternuement grognait tandis qu'il était attaché comme une morue a un poteau.

« Je sais pas qui parle de moi en ce moment, mais j'ai soudainement envie de tuer quelqu'un... quelqu'un de très irritant... »

Il cessa ses pensées quand il remarqua un type avec un sourire d'ahuri et un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête.

« Encore lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » Pensa-t-il, passablement énervé.

« Salut ! » Le type au chapeau de paille lui fit un geste de la main.

« Encore toi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne deviendrai pas un pirate... »

Xx De retour a Sabaody...xX

Wtf. Voilà ce qui résumerait bien les pensées de Stoner en ce moment-même.

Il y a un instant encore, le garçon au bandana le défiait d'un regard confiant et certain.

La surprise fût totale lorsqu'il se retourna d'un coup, et se mit à sprinter vers une rue adjacente, accompagné de ses camarades. Le tout en beuglant « ON S'ARRACHE ! »

La surprise était telle que l'ensemble des marines restèrent là, à tirer des poker-faces pas possible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Stoner sortit un pistolet et se mit a beugler en tirant en l'air :

« VOUS ALLEZ RESTER LÁ A GOBER LES MOUCHES ENCORE LONGTEMPS !? RATTRAPEZ-LES ! »

...

Après avoir couru dans tout les sens possible et imaginables de la mangrove pour échapper aux marines, Radji et son groupe se retrouvèrent finalement dans la zone de non-droit. Tous haletaient un peu, mais celui qui se trouvait dans le plus mauvais état était Radji : complètement zombifié.

« Radji, a quand remonte ton dernier café ? » demanda Lucy

« Hgnrrg... Une heure... »

Facepalm général...

« Tu te fout de nous !? La dernière fois que t'étais dans cet état tu n'avais pas bu de café depuis trois heures ! Comment tu peut déjà te zombifié après une pauvre petite heure ! » S'énerva la jeune fille.

« Du calme Lucy, il y a surement quelque chose qui explique cela. » raisonna Derek

« Il y en a une, en effet, chère cousine. » Ajouta Lao. « Car aussi loin que je me souvienne, Radji ne boit habituellement que du café d'Armori. Sachant que celui-ci a une teneur 4 fois supérieur en caféine que le café normal, on peut aisément comprendre que Radji soit a plat en si peu de temps. »

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, agacée...

« Ton addiction au café est vraiment pathologique... » Grogna-t-elle

« Onee-chan, et si on allait voir tonton Ray ? Peut être qu'il aura de quoi le remettre sur pied ? » Suggéra Mary

« C'est une bonne idée, et puis c'est prés de là où le Rock Madonna est accosté... Et je pense que cela fera plaisir a Rayleigh de nous revoir. » Ajouta Derek

« Bon puisque rien ne nous retiens, allons-y... » Déclara Lao... Avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau encerclés... Par des chasseurs de prime, cette fois.

« Bon, c'est officiel, aujourd'hui est une journée de merde... » Soupira Lucy

Le bruit de quelqu'un en train de boire attira son attention. Elle se retourna... et découvrit Radji, en train de boire le contenu d'un thermo.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe

« De mon cul ? » Répondit Radji avec un sourire narquois...qui lui valut un coup de latte dans la tronche.

« TA GUEULE DUCON ! Comme si c'était le moment de se relaxer ! On vient encore de se faire encercler ! » Cria l'ainée des sœurs Nical, agacée.

« Rooh, c'est bon, au moins on aura pas a atteindre que je fasse le plein et... » Radji s'interrompit... Un des chasseurs de prime venait d'ouvrir le feu... Et avait détruit le thermo, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que l'ensemble de l'équipage récemment formé fixait avec horreur le café sur le sol. Un seul mot venait a l'esprit : Fuck.

Le junky de la caféine releva lentement sa tête, une expression démente sur le visage

« Vous...Vous...FOUTEZ DE MOI !? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila le chapitre 4 ! Il a mit du temps à arriver, j'étais un peu occupé avec mes deux autres fics. **

**CHAPITRE 4 : Angry Junky !**

L'équipage tout juste formé regardait son capitaine, tandis que qu'une véritable tornade semblait se former autour de lui. Le sol à ses pieds commença à se fissurer, et il fixait les chasseurs de prime de ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Je ressens soudainement une grande pitié pour ces pauvres types... » Dit Lucy qui s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Paix à leurs âmes. » Grogna Derek.

Radji, quand à lui, semblait comme possédé :

**« ** **IL M'A FALLÛT DES ****HEURES**** POUR TROUVER UN CAFÉ POTABLE DANS CE PUTAIN D'ARCHIPEL ! »**

La puissance des basses de sa voix aurait fait exploser tout objet en verre à proximité.

Le capitaine fou, faisant outre de la terreur de ses futures victimes, serra ses deux poings, tendis la terre se mit à vibrer sous la puissance déployée.

**« POUR AVOIR GÂCHER CE DIVIN NECTARE, UN SEUL CHÂTIMENT... »**

Un des chasseurs de prime, n'y tenant plus, pointa son fusil vers le junky de la caféine et tira. La balle s'écrasa sur le front de Radji, avant de tomber à terre. Le jeune capitaine adressa un sourire psychotique au pauvre homme.

**« LA MORT ! »**

Xx quelques kilomètres plus loin...xX

Stoner était véner. Oui, voilà, il était véner. C'est la façon polie de dire qu'il en avait plein le XXX...

« Pourquoi il a fallut que je sois le chef d'abrutis pareil ? Smoker, lui, au moins, il a Tashigi... J'aurais du l'écouter quand il disait que les marines de Sabaody étaient tous des teubés. » Grogna-t-il intérieurement. « P'tain... Dire que mon feignasse de cousin se la coule douce dans une station thermale... pourquoi chuis pas devenu pirate déjà ?... »

L'image d'une version aux cheveux poivre et sel de lui-même le poursuivant armé d'un fusil lui vint à l'esprit. Son père, s'il était encore de ce monde, aurait fait passer barbe blanche pour un enfant de chœur, selon son opinion.

Ouaip, définitivement.

Un détail attira soudainement l'attention du marine : la terre tremblait. Très fort. De même qu'un hurlement psychotique raisonnait depuis le lointain. Suivit du bruit d'une explosion.

Et tout cela en provenance de la zone de non-droit.

« Bon... » Soupira-t-il « C'est encore mimi qui va se taper tout le boulot... »

Xx de retour a la zone de non-droit...xX

Par terre trainait plusieurs choses. D'abord il y avait les chasseurs de primes, gisant ça et là, au milieu de cratères ou enfoncés dans le sol. Certains s'étaient simplement évanouis de trouille.

Et au milieu... Heuuu, dur a dire. Ça grogne, ça semble bouger... et c'est étendu par terre comme une loque.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu en as un peu trop fait, ô cher capitaine ? » Demanda Derek, qui venait de s'agenouiller à coté de la loque (maintenant identifiée comme Radji.)

« Gnnnnaaarrrgll...peupubouger... » Marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Derek soupira avant d'aider son ami à se relever.

« Bon, direction chez Rayleigh. Plus vite le junky aura eu sa dose, plus vite on pourra retourner dans les îles Thaniks... »

...

« Aaaah... Café d'Armori, que tu m'as manqué ! »

L'ensemble de l'équipage fixa, une goutte de sueur perlant sur la tempe, l'amoncellement de paquets de café répandus sur le sol. Radji était décidément complétement drogué.

« Et bien, ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous en pleine forme, les p'tits jeunes. Comment ce passe les choses, dans les îles Thaniks ? » Demanda Rayleigh, un brin amusé.

« Oh, bien, très bien Rayleigh. La princesse Mérova vient juste d'être couronnée reine de Skot. » S'empressa de répondre Lucy, voulant changer de sujet.

« Tonton Rayleigh ! Regarde ce que je peux faire maintenant ! » S'exclama Mary avec excitation.

La petite fille se concentra un instant puis se mit à bouger ses doigts à la manière d'un marionnettiste. Un instant plus tard, les assiettes, tasses, verres et couverts environnants semblèrent animés d'une force inconnue, avant s'agglutiner les un aux autres pour finalement former une forme vaguement humanoïde.

Rayleigh observa le phénomène avec grand intérêt.

« Impressionnant. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le fruit de l'animation, type paramecia. Permet de manipuler les objets environnants à sa guise. Ne marche pas sur les êtres vivants, à moins qu'ils ne soient inconscients. » Dit-il, énumérant les informations qu'ils possédait.

« Je suppose que les deux poupées qui te suivent bougent grâce à ton pouvoir ? »

« Oui et non. » Répondit Lucy. « Chips et Noa ont des allumettes vaudous dans le corps. Ils ont leur volonté propre, mais ils doivent rester dans un rayon de 50 mètres autour de Mary pour rester actif. »

« Je vois, je vois. Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant, les jeunes ? » Demanda Rayleigh

« Nous retournons aux îles Thaniks. Radji a prévu d'inviter Eva, Jamie et éventuellement Roxanne à nous rejoindre. Et accessoirement, on va essayer de semer la marine. On s'est mis Stoner sur le dos. » Expliqua Derek.

« Il n'empêche, je ne comprends toujours pas comment Radji a sût que le Rock Madonna était à Sabaody. Ça m'échappe. » Soupira Lao.

« Parce que je le savais. » Répondit le capitaine, comme s'il s'agissait du truc le plus évident au monde.

« Oui, merci, j'ai compris. Ma question c'est comment tu le savais. » Rétorqua Lao.

« Surprise, surprise... » Murmura Radji, avalant sa dernière tasse de café...

Il la posa sur le comptoir et repris une expression plus sérieuse.

« Les gars... Laissez-moi seul un instant seul avec Rayleigh, s'il vous plaît. Je vous rejoins. »

Lucy s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, mais Derek posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à ne pas argumenter. L'équipage sortit, laissant seuls Radji, Rayleigh et Shakky.

« Je sais qui sont mes parents, Rayleigh. » Déclara le jeune capitaine.

Rayleigh ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'air concentré.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Kuma. » Répondit simplement l'adolescent. Rayleigh parût non pas surpris, mais juste très légèrement étonné.

« Rappel-toi qu'il a fait partie des révolutionnaires. » Continua Radji, sans se formalisé de l'étonnement de Rayleigh « Depuis tout petit, on m'a dit que mes parents étaient morts durant le "Lundi Sanglant"... Inutile de dire qu'apprendre la vérité m'a secoué. »

Rayleigh observa attentivement les traits du garçon durcir, laissant tomber le masque d'adolescent cool et distrait.

« Et maintenant ? Que ressens-tu, depuis que tu sais ? » Demanda l'ex-pirate.

Xx Pendant ce temps dehors...xX

L'équipage, une fois sortit, s'occupa comme il pouvait en attendant son capitaine.

Lucy sortit un petit étui en argent de sa poche, l'ouvrit et en tira une cigarette, qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer.

Mary jouait avec ses poupées.

Lao s'étais assise en tailleur et méditait.

Derek lisait un journal.

Lucy souffla un peu de fumée avant de s'adresser à son cousin. « Que disent les nouvelles ? »

« Pas grand choses d'intéressant. Oh, attend. Apparemment, l'équipage de Don Krieg serait porté disparu depuis un petit moment. Et sinon il y a un petit article sur la situation à Alabasta. »

« Je me sens vraiment mal pour ces gens. La guerre civile est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un pays. »

« Hm... » répondit distraitement Derek. Il leva le nez de son journal, seulement pour apercevoir Stoner et ses marines arriver au loin.

« Je suis assez surprise qu'ils se risquent jusqu'ici... » Commenta Lucy, son bras gauche contre sa poitrine et sa cigarette dans sa main droite.

« Ce Stoner est apparemment plus déterminé que le marine moyen. S'il est un logia comme Radji l'a dit et qu'il est déterminer à nous arrêtés, alors il va falloir se débarrasser de ces types. » Raisonna Lao, se relevant.

« Par contre se serait bien de les interceptés avant qu'ils ne rapproches trop du bar. » Derek adressa un regard en biais à sa cousine, qui soupira et mordit sa cigarette.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Dans une poussée phénoménale, l'adolescente fonca vers les marines à une vitesse au delà de tout critères humains.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant les marines, qui cessèrent net leur course devant l'apparition soudaine de Lucy, qui les fixaient maintenant d'un regard noir, sa cigarette toujours dans la bouche.

« La poursuite s'arrête là, blancs becs. » Le ton n'était ni amical, ni menaçant, mais suffisamment neutre et froid pour faire frissonner les marines.

Mais pas Stoner.

« J'étais sérieux, gamine, quand je disais que je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais. Mais je te préviens... »

Son bras gauche se transforma en pierre et il prit son jitte dans sa main droite.

« ...J'hésiterai pas à être violent. »

Pour les hommes de Stoner, ragaillardis par leur chef, c'était le signal d'attaque. Cinq d'entre eux chargèrent immédiatement Lucy, leurs sabres au clair.

Lucy cracha sa cigarette. Le marine de tête la reçue dans l'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêter net dans son élan.

Saisissant ses kpingas, elle effectua un rapide arc de cercle, tranchant net les sabres de deux autres marines. Profitant de l'élan, elle tourna sur elle-même et décocha un high-kick qui atteignit un des marines à la tempe, la violence du coup fit se cogner sa tête contre celle de son camarade, les mettant tout les deux K.O.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le sol, Lucy cracha vers un autre marine une boule blanche, qui, en l'atteignant, l'envoya valdinguer contre une grosse racine, où elle l'immobilisa, prenant la forme d'une toile.

Le dernier marine s'effondra un instant après : tentant d'avoir l'adolescente dans le dos, son arme ne fit que brasser le vide, Lucy s'étant baissée et ainsi esquivé le coup. Un coup de talon retourné assomma le marine.

Tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes en tout. Tandis que les marines regardaient éberlués leurs camarades au sol, l'aspect physique de Lucy changea.

Ses canines s'allongèrent, des marques noires apparurent sous ses yeux, et ses bras se couvrirent d'une sorte d'armure noire.

« Méfiez-vous, les gars ! Elle a des pouvoirs ! » S'écria un des marines.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un zoan ? »

« Elle a cracher une toile tout à l'heure ! C'est sûrement une araignée ! »

Lucy rattacha ses kpingas à sa ceinture.

« C'est le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon : Le fruit de l'arachnide, modèle veuve noire. » Dit-elle nonchalamment. « J'ai les caractéristiques physiques d'une araignée. »

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, elle commença à cracher une rafale de toiles, visant les platines des fusils, les rendant inutilisables.

« J'ai même pas besoin de mes armes pour vous mettre une raclée. » Nargua-t-elle.

Répondant à la provocation, les marines s'élancèrent sur la femme araignée.

**« Dragon Rafale ! **»

Une tempête de coups de pied s'abattit sur les marines. Beaucoup tombèrent sonnés.

« **Spectrum Rush ! **»

Une volée de poings rapides et quasi-invisible à l'œil nu rencontra la mâchoire de nombreux autres marines.

« Gwarg ! C'est quoi ça !? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un sergent tenta tant bien que mal de maitriser la situation. « Ressaisissez-vous ! Formez les rangs et BWARG ! » Il fût interrompu par un poing de tissus entra en contact avec son plexus. Un solide coup dans la face l'envoya voler.

« Shishishi. Minable ! » Pouffa Chips, pirouettant comme une danseuse.

« Le niveau de la marine a tendance a baisser. » Bailla Noa, assis sur un marine inconscient.

« Bah, que voulez-vous, faire des courbettes aux nobles ou s'entraîner, faut choisir. »Soupira Derek. L'ennui sonnait aussi dans sa voix.

Lucy essayait désespérément d'allumer une autre cigarette. « Quelqu'un a du feu ? »

« Onee-chan, si tu fumes à cotés de moi, ce sera du tabagisme passif. » Se plaignit Mary.

« Ces gamins sont des monstres ! » s'écria un marine

« Ils nous ignorent complétement ! C'est comme si nous n'étions pas une menace pour eux ! » Grogna un autre.

« C'est le cas. » répondirent d'une même voix les quatre jeunes pirates, avec des têtes du genre " t'es con ou quoi ?"

Xx Quelques mètres en arriére. xX

Radji sortit du bar, son attention focalisée sur la bataille au loin.

« Bon, allons-y en petites foulées. »

Xx Retour à la baston xX

Quelques mandales bien placées eurent raison des derniers marines.

Seul restait Stoner, et inutile de dire qu'il fumait de rage.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! **Stone Gun **! »

L'officier frappa le vide à de multiples reprises, projetant des projectiles de pierre sur l'équipage.

Lucy ne perdit pas de temps et commença à produire de la toile. « **Net Shield **! »

Une immense toile se déploya devant la veuve noire, mais une bonne partie de l'attaque creva l'écran de soie, obligeant les quatre pirates à esquiver.

« P'tain, c'est une brute ! Ma toile est pourtant aussi solide que du kevlar ! »

« C'est un logia, pas du menu fretin, faut y aller à fond contre lui ! » Cria Derek « Mary ! Booste tes poupées ! »

« Okay ! » Répondit-elle en sortant des modèles réduits de Chips et Noa. « **Acuboosture ! Speed !** »

Les deux poupées se jetèrent sur Stoner, qui essaya de frapper ses deux cibles, trop petites et rapides pour lui, et qui le mitraillaient de coups.

« Assez ! **Stone Frag **! » Des roches explosèrent du corps de Stoner et du sol, criblant la zone. Mais à sa grande surprise, les deux poupées étaient intactes.

« **Acuboosture, Iron !** » Dit Mary, qui semblait essoufflée. Les deux modèles dans sa main étaient criblés d'aiguilles.

« Je vois. » Dit Stoner « En plantant des aiguilles dans les deux modèles réduits dans ta main, tu améliore les capacités de tes poupées. Mais on dirait que cela te coûte de l'énergie... »

« **Net Coffin ! **»

Une toile épaisse et visqueuse s'enroula à grande vitesse autour de Stoner. Il essaya de se dépêtrer, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Je peux me servir de ma toile de bien des façons. » Stoner força encore plus, mais la toile de Lucy tint bon. « Je peux également modifier sa consistance en cas de besoin. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Derek, Lao, Maintenant ! »

« Compris ! » Derek prépara un revers du poing.

« **Smashing... **»

Lao prépara un coup de pied par derrière.

« **...Pumpkin ! **»

Les deux coups, un à l'arriére du crâne, l'autre au plexus, firent exploser le corps de pierre du capitaine de marine.

Les débris s'éparpillèrent.

Lucy se rua vers sa petite sœur, qui était à la limite de l'inconscience.

« Derek, Mary a utilisé trop d'énergie ! On se casse ! »

« Mauvaise idée... » Répondit l'ainé des Nicals, pointant du doigt les morceaux de Stoner qui finissaient de se reconstituer.

Lao émit un grondement sourd et kicka du talon le corps de pierre qui se reconstituait. Son coup explosa la tête de Stoner, mais elle se reforma deux secondes plus tard.

Stoner arma son poing de pierre et lui asséna un violent coup dans la poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser prés de Derek.

« Lao ! Ça va ? »

« Oui, ma côte de maille en granite marin a amorti une partie du choc... » Rassura-t-elle, portant une main a la poitrine.

« On est mal, là... » Siffla Lucy, qui portait sa sœur évanouie. « Chips et Noa sont désactivés, et je peux pas me battre en la portant. »

Stoner, ayant finit de se reconstituer, fit augmenter le volume de ses bras de pierre.

« Vous vous battez bien, pour des jeunes... » Dit-il. Ses bras avaient maintenant atteint des proportions gigantesques.

« Mais ça s'arrêtes là pour vous ! » Il abattit ses deux énormes poings vers les pirates, qui n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver.

« **Dos Crash ! Mano Negra ! **»

La terre trembla sous l'impact. Des débris de pierre s'écrasèrent contre les arbres. Devant Derek, Lucy, Lao et Mary, se tenait Radji, en position de combat et de la vapeur s'échappant de ses poings.

Il fit un sourire carnassier et posa un regard déterminé sur Stoner.

« Et si tu prenais un adversaire à ta taille Stoner-san ? »


End file.
